Warre
= The Imperial Kingdom of Warre = Warre's name, officially in legal form, is 'The Imperial Kingdom of Warre', and while administratively, only one island is 'Warre', the other islands, referred to as 'provinces' are also called 'Warre', particularly by foreigners. The Archipelago nation, as it is one, specially, instead of an 'island nation', perpetuates this practice, only natives, immigrants, and official governmental entities outside of the country are given full reprehends and corrections on this. Warre's name, something in begrudgingly keeps, comes from the fact that it is a Kingdom, with Imperial tendencies. Despite the fact that anyone who would call the whole southern archipelago, 'Warre', only Nine of it's Islands have full say in the governmental actions of the country, with the other three islands of the archipelago being considered 'territories', and not being given national level authority, or full irrevocable autonomy. This territorial attitude to the southern islands (formerly their own autonomous nations), is the definitive reason why they refer themselves as an 'Imperial Kingdom'. Warre, is the name of it's capital province, and the country itself. Despite the fact that it is active and alternates from being very isolationist and very active outside of itself, Warre is not terribly old, only four centuries exist with independence and nationhood under it's belt. While not a member of the 'Confederacy of the East Pacific' or any other extra-national and over-national body amongst it's region, Warre has recently in specific, been active in it's neighbor's affairs. ''Economy'' As anyone who was to look at a map of our pristine region could tell, The Imperial Kingdom of Warre is a nation that is an archipelago, it has always practiced maritime activities. In fact, if one hears the words 'Warre' or 'Warreic', in the Eastern Pacific, the most likely it's maritime industries. Fishing ships bearing the 'Blue, Orange, Red, and White' or the 'Seven Double Three', range throughout the East Pacific, though the majority of said ships stay to the North and North Western waters of the region, particularly those waters to the west of Warre herself. Cargo shipping, for both itself and other nations, is something Warre is also known for, several dozen 'major corporations' of said definition all exist within the Eastern Pacific. Ship building is also a large industry within the country, as well. Because of the long maritime tradition within Warre, many ships which go through the East Pacific hire Warreic Sailors, or in some cases, if fearful of piracy, Warreic Merchant Marines, the term The Kingdom gives those who are citizens of it's nation but whom make their living as mercenary marines. Warre's economy relies not only on the sea, however, and on both the Island of Warre, and the Island of Umikaze, there are several cities with a fair amount of manufacturing, which the government severely restricts to be 'clean', ecologically. Warreic industries produce, primarily, firearms and firearm deterrents, and electronics, particularly security systems. On the larger of the islands, and some of the rural small islands, there is a good deal of agriculture which goes about, with the government keeping a small overview of this industry and keeping things safe as can be, but not restricting people on what they grow, per say, so long as they utilize crop rotation at times. Warre, itself, has a high agricultural output per acre spent on agriculture, and this is relegated primarily to the highly fertile soil upon it and those islands closely neighboring it. The most remarkable thing about Warre's economy is the low unemployment rate, the King himself insisting on strict rules to keep the unemployment rate down and restrictions on employers for wrongful termination and for things such as 'bait-and-switch' employment tactics. ''Typical Architecture'' Being primarily European in its population's Ancestry, Warre's Architecture is decidedly european in many ways, sleeply hamlets that look like they were transplanted from Germany or Britain are not-uncommon in the Kingdom. There is some western flare, and some flare quite similar to traditional Japanese architecture in some buildings, but most buildings which are not homes or in the city are primarily utilitarian. ''Terrain'' Because of heavy rainfalls, and it's highly fertile soil, most of Warre is green. The big islands, Warre and Umikaze, both have fair amounts of inward height, the Warreic Highlands in both regions being known as very beautiful from the sights of sky, sea, and land visible there. Most Warreic beaches are sandy, though this sand has a slight orange tint to it. Likewise, large orange-brown rocks can be found on the few rocky bays and beaches that exist within the country. Many of the islands in the country have deep bays, the most notable among them, 'Hammer Bay' on Warre, with Lumina at the mouth. Farmlands, small forests of both the temperate variety, and the tropical (in the south) variety exist, and as is true of most islands, the majority of the islands in Warre grow steeper the further inland you get. Category:Warre Category:The East Pacific Bold text